This application is directed to novel hydrophilic constructions for in-vitro diagnostic test devices.
Lateral flow test strips are routinely used in medical and other applications to provide convenient and simple analysis of many important chemicals. S. M. Rosen, “Biomarkers of chemical exposure: A new Frontier in Clinical Chemistry”, IVD Technology, May (1996) p. 22; R. A. Esposito, A. T. Culliford, S. B. Colvin et al., “The Role of the Activated Clotting Time in Herparin Administration and Neutralization for Cardiopulmonary Bypass”, J. Thor. Card. Surg. 85 (1983), 174-185; C. A. McDonald, P. Syribeys, B. Hazelton, P. Bethea, T. Rigl, S. Hydro, S. J. Kennedy, 93rd General Meeting of American Society Microbiology, “A rapid 1-step colored particle lateral flow immunoassay for the detection of Group 1 Streptococcal Antigen extracted directly from Throat Swats”, 93 (1993), p. 507; and C. Huang and E. Fan, “One Step Immunochromatographic Device and Method of Use”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,172; A. Pronovost and J. Pawlak, “One Step Urine Creatine Assays”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,452.
Microtiter plates are used in the handling of liquid material samples during analytical assays for multiple, low volume analysis. Such plates involve the use of an assay plate having multiple depressions or wells, which provide a rapid automated analysis. Typically, such well have a capacity of 1 microliter. Such microliter plates have a variety of uses, including enzyme assays, receptor-ligand assays, cell based assays, etc. The use of such microliter plates may be either batch-wise, or continuous.
The use of a continuous strip of material having sample wells molded along the length of the strip of material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,642. This patent discloses means to automatically hold, process, store and analyze biological samples comprised of a ribbon provided with microwells for analysis of multiple samples. The microwells in the ribbon may be protected by an adhered protective film or skin.
Microfluidic devices are also commonly-used in the assaying of biological samples. Such devices comprise a base platform within which are formed a number of capillaries which serve to transport the sample from a receiving portion of the device to a collection portion.
All of the above diagnostic devices are well-known to those skilled in the art.
In-vitro diagnostic devices are used to detect analytes such as nutrients, hormones, therapeutic drugs, drugs-of-abuse and environmental contaminates. In medical diagnostic test devices, biological fluids such as whole blood, plasma, serum, nasal secretions, sputum, saliva, urine, sweat, transdermal exudates, cerebrospinal fluids and the like may be analyzed for specific components that are clinically important for monitoring and diagnosis. In addition, microbiological suspensions and tissues may be homogenized in compatible liquids and the fluid analyzed for specific components. Typically, the specimen fluid is deposited at an inlet port of a suitable in-vitro diagnostic test strip and the sample fluid is drawn into the device by mechanical means such as vacuum or by capillary flow action.
In-vitro diagnostic devices are used in various settings including hospitals, clinics, alternative care sites and in the home. These devices have been developed by various manufacturers to enable clinical professionals and non-professionals to make accurate decisions for the diagnosis and management of medical conditions. Point-of-care devices such are used to analyze blood chemistry such as electrolytes and pH in both clinical and non-clinical locations. Home pregnancy test kits are used to monitor hcG in urine. Diabetics routinely use diagnostic test strips to monitor blood glucose concentrations. Amira Medical, “Glucose Monitor without Fingersticking”, IVD Technology, July 1999, p. 16.
A number of U.S. and foreign patents describe the use of lateral flow assay devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,273 and corresponding European patent 833159 describe a direct read lateral flow device for detecting small analytes. WO 97/38126 describes a lateral flow device for measuring analytes in whole blood. U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,452 describes a device for the detection of creatinine in biological fluids such as urine in a one step lateral flow sensor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,521 describes a vertical flow diagnostic device for the testing of body fluids. WO 99/34191 describes a lateral flow test strip for the detection of an analyte such as beta lactam in milk. See also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,857,453; 5,087,556; 5,137,808; 5,712,170; 5,712,172; 5,804,452; 5,821,073; 5,985,675; 5,989,921; 6,087,175 and 6,103,536.
Various types of capillary flow type diagnostic devices are also known and have been used for some time. Exemplary of such devices are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,048,498 and 6,117,395.